


Never Saw That Coming

by MidnightStarr



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStarr/pseuds/MidnightStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being defeated by them was bad enough. But when King and Queen come around to taunt Mariam and Joseph with what they've lost, one of the brother and sister duos is going to get more than what they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Saw That Coming

**Author's Note:**

> MS: King and Queen seem to be quite the ignored characters, and while I'm not huge fans of them myself I decided to lighten things up a little; this was probably funnier in my head, just sayin'.
> 
> Read and let me know what you think please :)

_"Buddy you actually have two seconds to fuck off or else you're getting knocked the fuck out."_

Hey; they tried the whole peace-and-love thing. They really did. But those two sons of bitches would really not stop.

It started not even a week after Max and Tyson defeated them. Apparently losing a battle when they were nearly in the championships was no sweat off King and Queen's backs, because they were out on the streets and doing their thing again within days: beating random kids, stealing blades, still acting like _he_ was god's gift to women and _she_ was the only piece of pussy worth having.

It was funny to watch; if you weren't Mariam and Joseph, that was.

King and Queen must've went through a drastic change of heart after the tournament. Before the devilish duo seemed to view every other blader as unworthy, unimportant, and unchallenging. Sadly... Joseph and Mariam had proved them right.

With all the strength they were able to use safely and honorably... They still lost. King and Queen decimated their beyblades and ended the Saint Shields' championship leg of the tour. It burned Mariam and Joseph more than they'd ever let the world go on knowing. 

But when King walked up to Mariam, sitting in a booth in a diner with her team and tapped her on the shoulder, things changed pretty damn fast.

Mariam turned around and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "What the hell do you want?" She didn't give King a chance to answer; she turned back 'round and started to push the fries left on her plate with her fork.

Ozuma put his elbows on the table and raised an eyebrow. Dunga crossed his arms. Joseph let a growl slip him. Yeah... Bad blood didn't begin to touch it.

"To see and talk to you of course, Mariam of the Saint Shields."

Mariam's eyebrows rose into her hairline.

"If I recall, you beat me already. So unless you're going to give back the attack ring your bitch sister stole, I'd turn around and walk away." The threat was barely masked, but it did well to cover her confusion. She knew King and Queen were still trolling around but she hadn't exactly expected a follow-up visit. Plus she was staring down the barrel of going home and not getting to see Max again; and yeah, maybe she was on her period.

Overall it made for one evil goddamn girl and she wasn't in the mood for this prick.

But the silver-haired male simply raised his eyebrow. "Stole? If _I_ recall Mariam, we beat you and your brother fair and square. We won those attack rings."

Joseph slammed his fist down on the table hard enough to draw a few eyes and get a glare from his team leader. "What do you want King and make it fast." King didn't spare Joseph a glance.

"I couldn't help but notice Max Tate cheering you on in the stands that day."

Mariam paused; fork held in mid-air. 

"And I've seen you walking with him."

Mariam swallowed roughly. "What's your point."

"Are you dating that child?"

By now even Dunga looked goddamn intrigued by the conversation. Not because of Mariam and Max, but because it was _King_ , of all friggen people asking. Ozuma's eyebrows had disappeared way past his hair and he even tilted his head. As time passed the large group of teenagers at the table had attracted some attention from the other diners of the small restaurant. Drama; always interesting. Joseph nearly choked on the fry he'd shoved into his mouth; had to pound his chest.

Mariam was silent, then she slowly turned back around to face him. "No... Why the fuck do you care?"

"We're in a restaurant and people are starting to stare." King gave the other patrons a sly look, then flicked his head toward the door. "Come outside with me." He walked on over to the exit and left her sitting there.

_'What the hell could this be about...?_ ' For lack of better judgement and pure curiosity, Mariam started to get up. Dunga grabbed her wrist and Joseph was eyeing the trail King had taken to the door like he wanted to commit murder.

"Just let him go Mariam... I don't trust that punk."

Mariam pursed her lips, and watched King through the window. The dark-skinned boy had made his way across the street and still hadn't even turned around to face her; as if he was totally expecting her to follow him without another word or glance.

"I wonder if he's planning something..."

"Dunga's right Mariam. Ignore it for now... Sit down; finish your dinner."

Mariam looked at Ozuma, then back out the window. By now King's white-clad back had disappeared into the throngs of people headed toward the park or the bus depot. She made a noise of agitation... But Mariam did as she was told.

That was Day One.

The next day Mariam, Joseph, Ozuma and Dunga had just left the Beycity arena. They'd made their way down to watch the precedings before the finals, hear the details about the upcoming matches concerning the BladeBreakers and Zeo and Gordo. They'd actually thought they did well to stay out of everyone's general sight (Max was way too happy to see Mariam most days)... But they were apparently wrong.

By the time they were fifty feet away from the stadium's back entrance, there he was; sitting on a park bench with one leg crossed over the other and his arms behind his head: waiting.

"Oh for fuck's sake."

"Man what does that freak want?" Joseph grit his teeth. "He's staring at us so he's obviously waiting for you." He looked at his sister. "You gonna get it out of him or should I?"

"I might as well go see what he wants I guess..."

"We'll stay close." Ozuma gestured for the three boys of her team to wait by the doors as Mariam licked her lips in hesitation, and made her way over to King on the bench.

"What do you want."

"No hello?"

"How about a goodbye?"

"Oh settle down." 

Mariam rolled her eyes. "Look tell me what you wanted yesterday."

"I just wanted to talk. I wanted to know if you had a boyfriend."

Again her eyes went wide. "No, I don't and _why_ do you care King?!"

"Because I was just thinking back to our battle the other day, and I found myself remembering how good your legs looked in that dress. Is that a suitable answer for you?"

She didn't think her eyes could get any wider. "...What?"

"I think you're attractive. Very attractive. If you have no boyfriend to speak of I don't see why we shouldn't have ourselves some fun." He smirked up at her. Mariam couldn't contain it. First it was morbid confusion, then it was shock like she just couldn't believe she'd heard what she heard.

(She was used to hearing little comments like that from Max on an odd day that he managed to track her down; but this...)

Then came the explosive laughter. Right in King's face.

"Are you fucking _retarded_ man?! You destroy my beyblade, walk away like you don't give an honest shit and now you're _hitting_ , on me?!" She actually had to hold her stomach for a moment. "Oh, god... This is too good."

King slyed his eyes and opened his mouth but Mariam just whipped around and began to walk back to her team... Still laughing.

Ozuma crossed his arms. "Everything alright?"

"Totally. You are _never_ going to guess what he just said to me."

"I'm all ears. Let's head back."

Just like that, the four headed off without a look behind to see if King was still on the bench or not.

Sadly, this shit lead to a Day Three.

She was going to go for a walk and stop in for an iced coffee at one of the corner stores. But Mariam didn't get very far.

As soon as the warehouse door swung open, a sharp whistle echoed up above her and when she looked up... Low and behold; King was there again. Sitting on the top of the building, just staring down at her.

"For someone so unbelievably sexy, I really pictured nicer digs."

Mariam slowly shook her head. "You're really starting to piss me off."

"So? You're harmless; look at you."

Oh no he did not.

Before she could reply King pushed himself up and walked to the edge of the rooftop on the east side of the building. Here the jump between the warehouse to the next building was no trouble, and he leapt across the small gap to land safely on the other side. In a minute he was down the ladder and joining her on the pavement.

"You've got some fucking nerve dude."

"Why thank you; I've been told that before."

"Surprise surprise."

King smirked. She didn't like the way he looked at her; she really didn't. It kind of reminded her of staring down an old pervert like the one she'd encountered on the subway in New York when she was trying to find Max. That man had watched her like he wanted a piece, and he was willing to do the unthinkable to get it.

"So you don't have a boyfriend and you're not seeing Max. Who are you seeing? The one who got his ass kicked by Zeo?"

Mariam took a deep breath. Boundaries, he had none.

"None of your business; I fucking mean it. Now go away... I can't stand your guts." She turned around and started away from King at a brisk walk. Her knuckles ached with the desire to bury themselves into his face, but this year had been full of enough fighting for the Saint Shields. She didn't need anymore.

King tutted under his breath, clicked his tongue in distate. "Such manners." One half of the brother-sister duo shoved his hands into his pockets and began to walk leisurely behind her. "Good idea walking ahead though; there are still photographers and tv stations everywhere, grabbing people for their opinions on the tournament. It really would be best if we weren't seen together."

"Then how about you disappear."

"Disappear and take this with me, I suppose."

Mariam glanced over her shoulder and came to a screeching halt. Hanging off his finger was her blue attack ring.

"You son of a bitch... Give that back!" She turned so fast her own ponytail nearly smacked her in the face and her arm was outstretched in front of her, waiting. King and Queen had no idea about the value of the parts the Saint Shields had in their blades. They'd been handed down and crafted and remodelled by some of the elders in their home town... And they were like bits of the clan's history.

King tilted his head. "Come over to my place."

"What...?!"

"Well I didn't think you'd wanna fuck in public..."

Mariam blinked at him. She suddenly felt dirty; very, very dirty. God this pair was evil straight through to the core; sick, twisted and demented way down deep.

"Are you trying to make me sleep with you for my attack ring...?"

"I'm not _making_ you do anything. But I think it's a fair trade, I mean you and that little green-haired dude seemed to make a bigger fuss over your parts than other people did. They must have _some_ value." He was so fucking smug.

"You... You're _fucked_."

Mariam gritted her teeth, turned on her heel and started to stomp away. She wasn't perfect... She was no saint and she certainly wasn't one of those preppy beyblade girls who got everything handed to them on a silver platter. But she was worth more than that.

King pocketed the attack ring and sighed. "I'll give you time to change your mind then."

Day Four came. And went. And Day Five, and Six. All of them with King ambushing her whenever Mariam could find a moment of alone time and making her the same degrading offer.

Pig.

By the morning of Day Seven, she was desperate enough to ask for help.

"Legit, he's _stalking_ me Ozuma! It's starting to creep me out and I don't like how he looks at me..."

Her team leader sighed, but when he lifted his head to her again he couldn't help but chuckle. "Mariam I'm sorry, but the notion of that idiot following you around because he's obsessed with your ass is actually hilarious."

Mariam groaned in frustration while Dunga leant back against the wall of the warehouse and watched his female team member pace.

"Why don't you just punch him out...? You went through the same training we did Mariam I know you're not nearly as good as me", he grinned at her, "...But I know you're far from pathetic; for a chick, anyways. Kick his ass and show him who's boss."

Mariam crossed her own arms. "You think I haven't thought about that Dunga?! It's just that I still have that stupid assault charge... I'm not exactly going to get home if that whiney little bitch goes to the police and I can't get past airport security!"

Joseph sighed. "She has a point man." He looked up at his sister with a resigned face. Mariam had taken care of him all her life; she became more like his mother than a sister when their parents died, and Joseph always said he would kill for her.

Well, maybe it was time. 

...Not to kill, mind you but to threaten.

"I guess I'll handle it." Joseph pushed himself off his favorite crate and stretched the muscles in his arms. "I have the assault charge too, but if I can scare that asshole bad enough he won't _want_ to go to the cops."

Mariam gave her brother that little smile she always reserved for him when he made her proud or did something kind. 

"Alright, I'll go too." Ozuma stood up and pocketed his launcher and beyblade. "Just in case; I don't have anything outstanding back home, so even if I do come under fire here it should only be a misdemeanor."

Mariam looked at Dunga. "Aren't you going to go?"

The big oaf opened his mouth for a yawn befitting a lion before he too stood up. "Yeah I might as well; beatin' up pretty boy might be the most fun I've had since that battle in the stadium parking lot."

Again Mariam smiled. When they first started, the Saint Shields weren't that close. In fact they were a pretty pitiful team. But over the past few months, she and her brothers had formed an almost unbreakable bond. Chasing the BladeBreakers around will do that to you.

"Thanks."

Ozuma gently held her shoulder. "Don't mention it. Stay here; if he's been lingering around like you say, he shouldn't be too hard to find."

Mariam nodded, then settled in to make herself comfortable for the night.

It worked, for about two hours.

Then she heard a distinctly female scream out by the docks. A scream down here was ominous, there were never many people around; and the sounds of struggle that followed weren't exactly promising so Mariam pulled her dress back on, shoved on her shoes and made a hasty exit.

It didn't take her long to find the source of the screaming. Some teenaged dirtbag prick was trying to wrestle a young brunette to the ground. Mariam shook her head. ' _Animal.'_

Any notion of saving herself from an arrest went out the window with this son of a bitch's obvious lack of respect for the law, and she grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him with his pants down right off of the crying girl. Mariam helped her off the ground.

"Hey, hey it's alright calm down." She watched the scumbag pick himself up then center his gaze on her with a snarl that showed two ugly-ass front teeth; and she smirked. "The road's that way; go flag down a car sweetie." Mariam pointed the scared female in the direction of help, and then faced her attacker again. She cracked her knuckles.

"No means no, if you hadn't heard."

"You rotten little skank-"

Her fist connected with his nose before the attempted rapist could breathe another stank breath. Blood spouted from his face like a fountain and when he hit the ground, clutching at what was probably broken, Mariam took her boot-clad foot and placed it over his balls.

"I am _not_ , a skank." She pressed her foot down hard enough to make him cry out; then she let him pull himself out of her reach, get up with a curse and a limp and start running away. Before he could get very far, Mariam had the bright idea to launch Sharkrash at the back of his head. Now that would be a bloody good show-

She put her hand in her pocket, and only the shark's bit rested there. Mariam closed her eyes. Fuck fuck fuck....

"Looking for this?"

She snapped her head up, and again, King was standing at the edge of the docks. Twirling her blue attack ring between his fingers. 

"Ughhhh would you just give it back already?!"

"After the three-part gift you sent me earlier? I doubt it!" He glared at her. "Your brother and his little friends might talk a mean game but I find it hard to believe they'd risk getting deported over me making you a sensible offer."

Mariam scoffed and shook that asswipe's blood off of her knuckles. "You see this friend? I could _destroy_ you; let alone what my brother, Ozuma and Dunga could do!"

"So you're a big talker and a good samaritan too. Whoop-de-doo. Though I will admit to saying you were hot as fuck taking out that trash."

He was really trying her damn patience.

Unless....

"...Fine."

King raised a silver brow. "Fine?"

"I said fine, you prick... If you want me come have me before they get home. I want my stupid attack ring..."

King stayed in one place for a moment or two... But sure enough, just as Mariam had hoped, a slow, creepy smile crossed his dark face and he made his way over to her. It was a challenge, trying to hold it in but Mariam knew the end result was going to be well-worth the wait. When he joined her beside an old fishing equipment shed, King wasn't looking to waste time; he shoved her back against the wall and dove at her neck, biting at the pale flesh there.

Mariam rolled her eyes. He smelled nice; and yeah, King wasn't a bad looking fellow. But that shit was what her mother used to call Satan in a Sunday hat... Waiting for the weak and the needy to pounce.

King had slipped her attack ring back into his pocket and Mariam eyed it greedily. Not yet... Hold on... When he tried to slip a hand up the front of her shirt, Mariam knew it was time. She brought her head forward, crashing into his own and once King went reeling backward with a _what the fuck?!_ , tossed to the wind, she kicked out with that same foot from earlier and sent him spiralling to the ground on his back.

"You don't _ever_ threaten me. You don't ever mock me, use me, or follow me around again. And _lover_ , I don't appreciate the way you look at me either." 

King was clutching at his stomach, breathing in rasps. "You.. Crazy... Bitch!"

"You truly have no idea." Mariam bent down to one knee, slipped her hand into his pocket and took her attack ring back. "Thanks for this; but I don't thank you for all the goddamn trouble over the last few days."

She stood up again then, walked away by about five steps and then paused; shrugged her shoulders. ' _Why not?'_

Mariam returned to King's downed ass on the ground and kicked him straight in the balls. Hard.

"Still think I'm a catch?"

She grinned at him. Then went home.

Mariam had woken up the next day with a relieved smile on her face. King wasn't going to be coming around again; and she'd gotten Sharkrash's attack ring back. Holding up the ocean blue specimen, she grinned. Good times. Ozuma, Dunga and her brother had come back later with the news that they'd threatened King only to have him hide out in his house. They didn't know that he'd come back to the docks to taunt Mariam again, but they weren't exactly appalled when they heard about what she did to him either.

"I couldn't help it; prick deserved it."

"I agree with you on that, I'm just hoping he's not juvenile enough to call the cops on you or something." Ozuma took a bottle of water out of their mini-fridge and uncapped it.

"King? Nah..." Mariam giggled. "I think he likes his balls where they are. Plus... We're the Saint Shields; we're not a registered BBA team, no one else besides him knows where we're staying, anddddd we're going home in two days anyways. We can just catch an earlier flight if we hear the sirens coming."

A round of laughter erupted from the four teens inside.

Then there was a loud rapping on the warehouse door.

Their heads whipped toward it.

"...No one heard a siren or anything... Right?"

Ozuma cursed. "What the fuck is going on now?"

Dunga looked up at the staircase leading to the warehouse's higher level. "I could go up and see who it is..."

Joseph took a deep breath. "No... Forget it. I bet it's just King again."

Mariam started banging her forehead against the wall. Which hurt enough, from last night.

Joseph grinned at his sister. He muscled up his chest, stalked over to the door and pulled the old tin can open.

His face absolutely dropped.

"Joseph, right?"

"...Yeah..."

Queen held out her pointer finger; dangling off the pale tip was Vanishing Moot's green and orange attack ring.

"You and I have a deal to make."

They could barely hear Joseph's uttered groan over Mariam's avenged cackling.

 


End file.
